Arthur Curry (DC Extended Universe)
Arthur Curry is the human-atlantean hybrid and the king of Atlantis known as Aquaman. Biography ''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Lex Luthor had footage of Arthur investigating a sunken ship. After spotting the drones, Arthur attacked the drones to stop them invading his privacy. Suicide Squad ''To be added ''Justice League ''To be added ''Aquaman ''To be added Character traits To be added Powers and Abilities Powers *'Human-Atlantean Hybrid Physiology:' Arthur's high-born Atlantean heritage has granted him various superhuman feats; such as superhuman strength, durability, speed, agility, reflexes, senses, leaping, etc. **'Superhuman Strength:' Aquaman was able to easily lift and pin Bruce Wayne against a wall (hard enough to make the latter grunt) easily destroy an underwater NSA drone with a single trident stab, impale multiple Parademons at once with a hurled trident. **'Superhuman Durability:' Aquaman is able to withstand immense underwater pressures at over 21000 feet below sea level, as well as to survive unscathed and unwinded after falling from an immense height through several floors of a building. He was able to survive a fight against the considerably stronger Steppenwolf and Superman respectively. With his trident, Aquaman was able to hold off a torrent of water single-handedly. **'Superhuman Speed:' Aquaman, while underwater, can swim at supersonic speeds at least Mach 4.6, managing to thus successfully escape from the NSA's UUV drones and cause a sonic boom in the water. **'Superhuman Agility:' Aquaman was able to dodge Steppenwolf's hurled Electro axe while underwater, to balance himself while standing on a falling Parademon body and even support himself on the speeding Batmobile's roof. **'Superhuman Reflexes:' Aquaman is able to respond to changing tactical situations and react accordingly, he was able to quickly impale a Parademon through the chest after being thrown into a freefall, then follow up by striking down another to use to break his fall, afterward crashing through a building, then maintain his assault on land. **'Superhuman Leaping:' Aquaman was able to leap from the speeding Batmobile's roof, up at a group of airborne Parademons. As such, he is able to propel himself from the water with the speed of a bullet and onto land. **'Telepathy:' Due to his Atlantean heritage; Aquaman can telepathically communicate with most forms of marine life. **'Aquatic Respiration:' Due to his high-born Atlantean heritage; Aquaman can breathe both on land and in the water. **'Hydrokinesis:' Aquaman can manipulate water, initially, he was not very proficient with the ability. However, after receiving the Trident of Neptune, Aquaman's hydrokinesis powers are greatly increased to the point; that he can control and form massive tidal waves. Abilities *'High-level intellect:' Arthur is a very intelligent individual; as he is well versed in the finer arts of knowledge and literature. *'Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant:' Due to the fact that he was trained by Nuidis Vulko at a very young age; Aquaman is an extremely skilled hand-to-hand combatant, regardless if he is on the land or in the water. However, as noted by Vulko, Aquaman's years of surface combat have dulled his underwater combat prowess, making him less capable in such combat; when he is underwater. He can also fight on par against Ocean Master and the armored Black Manta respectively, and even holding his own against considerably stronger Steppenwolf. *'Master Trident Fighter:' Due to the fact that he was trained by Nuidis Vulko at a very young age; Aquaman is extremely skilled in battling with a trident. *'Master Swimmer:' Like all Atlanteans; Aquaman is an extremely skilled swimmer. *'Multilingual:' Arthur is capable of fluently speaking English, Icelandic, Russian, Maori, Spanish and Italian respectively. Equipment *'Aquaman Armor:' Arthur wears a protective suit as his superhero alter-ego, Aquaman, to protect himself from his enemies in battle. Arthur received this suit; after proved himself worthy of wielding the Trident of Neptune. *'Trident of Neptune:' Arthur retrieves Atlan's trident from the Dinosaur Island. Former Equipment *'Atlantean armor:' Arthur wears a protective suit of Atlantean armor as his superhero alter-ego, Aquaman, to protect himself from his enemies in battle. Arthur donned the armor after Steppenwolf's invasion of Atlantis. However, following Steppenwolf's defeat; he has stop wearing the armor. *'Gladiator armor:' During his battle with Orm, for the throne of Atlantis, Arthur took part in a duel, which also included a helmet to protect his skull. After escaping from Atlantis; he stopped wearing the armor. *'Quindent:' Arthur proficiently wields his mother's quindent, trained to do so by Vulko. During his first confrontation against Orm; the quindent was broken into 2 halves. Relationships *Thomas Curry - Father. *Atlanna - Mother. *Justice League **Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman - Ally and team leader. **Bruce Wayne/Batman - Ally and teammate. **Barry Allen/The Flash - Ally and teammate. **Diana Prince/Wonder Woman - Ally and teammate. **Victor Stone/Cyborg - Ally and teammate. *Mera - Ally and love interest. *Nuidis Vulko - Ally. *Alfred Pennyworth - Ally. *Lex Luthor - Enemy. *Steppenwolf - Enemy. *Orm/Ocean Master - Brother and enemy. *David Kane/Black Manta - Enemy. *Jesse Kane - Enemy. Appearances/Actors *DC Extended Universe (4 films) **''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice'' (First appearance) - Jason Momoa **''Suicide Squad'' (Photography only) **''Justice League'' - Jason Momoa **''Aquaman'' - Jason Momoa Behind the scenes To be added Trivia To be added Gallery ''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice'' UtS Aquaman.jpg JM Aquaman.jpg BvS Aquaman textless.jpg ''Justice League'' Justice League 05.jpg JL Arthur Curry.jpg Batman, Wonder Woman, Cyborg, Flash and Aquaman.jpg Aquaman, Wonder Woman and Cyborg.jpg Justice_League_Aqauman_character_poster.jpg Promotion, Filming and Concept Art Aquaman_JL.jpg JusticeLeague_unite.JPG Justice League Cast.jpg Team_united_Justice_League.jpg JusticeLeague-lineup.png League_of_five.jpg United_Six_Leaguers.JPG Justice_Team.JPG Aquaman_Concept_Art_2.jpg Aquaman_Concept_Art_3.jpg Justice League Concept Art.jpg Justice League Team Concept Art.jpg Justice League - Set - Aquaman - August 12 2016.jpg ''Aquaman'' Aquaman Arthur Curry.jpg Filming, promotion and concept art Aquamancposter006.jpg See Also *Aquaman Category:Aquaman Characters Category:Justice League Characters Category:DC Extended Universe Characters Category:Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Characters Category:Justice League (film) Characters Category:Aquaman (film) Characters Category:Justice League members Category:Kings Category:Heroes Category:Metahumans Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Characters with Invulnerability Category:Characters with Super Speed Category:Characters with Super Agility Category:Characters with Telepathy Category:Atlanteans Category:Characters with Hydrokinesis